


Strawberry Cheeks

by LovelyAngelLu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Freckles, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Female Character, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Post-Time Skip, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Romantic Friendship, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAngelLu/pseuds/LovelyAngelLu
Summary: Growing up, Yamaguchi was bullied for his freckles, making him wish he never had them covering his cheeks. Or at least that's what he thought...When he asks Shimada for help learning the jump float, he meets Akina Shimada. She is a bright girl with an unexplainable love for volleyball, just trying to help her dad keep the mart running. She was the first girl who didn't plan on using him to get closer to Tsukishima and saw him for who he was. As Yamaguchi comes to practice, he can't help but notice the dark-haired girl.While Yamaguchi had noticed girls before, she made him feel something else entirely.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Character(s), Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Female Character(s), Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. Character Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify Soundtrack: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QEtaSze9kGxCHxgGeUR25

**Coming Soon...**

She reached over and cupped his cheek. He felt his breath come out shakily from the contact. “No one has ever appreciated your freckles.” She traced her thumb across the top of his cheek and over the freckles that covered them. His face lit up bright red and she let out a giggle watching him. From his blush it made the dark spots stand out even more. “When you blush it makes your cheeks look like strawberries.” 


	2. Chapter 1

“Akina, if you don’t leave you're going to be late!” Shimada shouted to his daughter. Akina held back a huff as she shoved all of her notebooks into her bag. 

“Coming dad!” She had been up late studying for her English test she had today. While she was glad for the extra sleep in the morning, being late for school wouldn’t do her any good either. Once she packed her bag, she pulled it onto her shoulder

“Morning.” She greeted, quickly grabbing her chopsticks, giving thanks, and began to eat so she would have a full stomach. 

“Don’t stuff yourself.” He scolded, Akina just ignored him and kept eating.

“Have to have a full stomach.” She explained, wiping her mouth. “Thanks for breakfast dad.” Walking to the door, she started to pull on her shoes, tapping them onto her feet.

“Have a good day pumpkin,” Shimada told her, placing a kiss to her head like he did every morning. “And good luck with your English test.”

“Akina I think I might die from my brain being dead.” Yachi admitted, letting out a heavy groan, laying her head down on her desk. Akina let out a defeated laugh and joined her friend by laying her head on the desk beside her. Being in class five was hard work.

“Well, I’ll be joining you.” Her and Yachi had been friends since middle school. While they lived in completely different parts of the city, Akina and Yachi had always been close. They seemed like complete opposites but they understood each other almost better than themselves.

“I’ve never felt more nervous about a test before. This is one of the first tests in high school and it will decide how we do for the rest of the year.” Akina could see her friend start to spiral into her anxious state.

“But it’s over right?” She intervened, seeing Yachi snap out of her spiral. “We should celebrate our first test and grab something to drink from the vending machine.”

“But we haven't got the grade back.” Yachi tried to state but Akina waved her friend off. 

“True but we gave it a valiant effort and that should be rewarded.” Yachi lit up at her notion, jumping out of her seat.

“You’re right Akina!” Akina smiled seeing her friend snap out of her negative thoughts. “Let's go reward ourselves.” Yachi often fell into the negative side of things so seeing her be happy made Akina excited. “So what are you going to get?” Yachi asked as they walked towards the vending machines.

“Some strawberry milk sounds good.” She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. Akina has always had an unexplainable love for strawberries.

“I heard they had this new banana milk, I want to try it,” Yachi explained, pointing the carton out on the machine and pressing the button. Akina put her money in, pressing the button for strawberry milk. Grabbing her drink from the vending machine, she looked over to see two of the students passing a volleyball back and forth. They must be on the volleyball team. While the silver-haired boy had amazing form, the oranged haired one seemed to be clumsy and unsure.

“They're playing vole ball right?” Yachi asked, standing by her side, watching the ball go back and forth. Akina giggled at the name. Yachi had never been good with sports. 

“It’s volleyball.”

“Oh, right.” Yachi visibly paled, feeling embarrassed. She watched as Akina followed the ball with a glow about her. While she knew her friend didn’t play, Akina always had this bright look on her face whenever she watched or even held a volleyball. Yachi didn’t know much, she knew Akina enjoyed it so it couldn’t be too scary right? The volleyball hit off the wrong part of Hinata’s arm, the motion being directed to the side instead of upright. Hit the ground, rolling towards the two girls. Yachi jumped behind the slightly taller girl.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Sugawara apologized with a wave.

“It’s alright.” She smiled, leaning down to grab the ball, throwing it back to the orange haired boy. “Keep it up kid, you’ll get it eventually.” His face turned bright red and he started to babble incoherently.

“T-thank you!” She gave him a wave before walking back towards the class with Yachi in tow behind her.

“Um, Akina?” The girl perked up at the sound of her name, sticking a straw into her strawberry milk. “You know a lot about volleyball so how come you haven’t joined the school's team.”

“Well just because you know about a sport doesn’t mean you have to play it.” She shrugged, taking a quick drink of her milk. “Most of it I learned just from being around my dad and uncles. They pretty much indoctrinated me with the sport at birth. While I don’t mind, I just don’t think I’m cut out physically to play plus I have to help dad keep the mart up, I don’t have time to stay after and practice every night.”

“That makes sense. I don’t think I could handle anything like there doing either. It seems pretty intense.” Yachi shivered, making Akina giggle. 

“I’m back from school.” She called into the mart to her dad who was somewhere in the store. She went to his office, setting her school bag down and grabbing her apron off the hook by the door. Placing the strap over her head, she tied the apron around her waist. Walking into the mart she saw her dad across the store stocking the produce. “Hey, Dad.” She said, reaching up to kiss his cheek before moving to help stock the shelves. “Take a break. I’ll take care of the shop.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He sighed, ruffling her hair. She chucked at the feeling, grabbing the produce to place it in the bins they belonged in. Once her dad was out of eyeshot, she sneakily pulled out one of her earbuds, placing it into her ear. She hummed to the music, continuing to stock the self. For as long as she knew, she had been helping her dad out with the mart. He used to tell her stories about how she would help him ring up customers or count orders even at a young age. While she probably wasn’t much help then she was able to help out now. Most people might find it dull, working a mart but honestly, it was fun. Living in a small town she knew most of the people who came in. Over time she knew their stories and oftentimes asked about their families or work. She looked forward to it. After all, she was going to be the one taking over the shop for her dad at some point, the new owner of Shimada Market.

“Pumpkin,” Shimada called out from the office. Akina took out her earbud and went to the back of the store. “I know you just got to the store but can you run some groceries over to Keishin. He called saying he needed some stuff.”

“Thanks, kid,” Ukai told her, taking the groceries she brought over. He reached over, slapping a candy bar into her hand. “You saved me a trip.”

“It's no problem.” Akina pocketed the candy bar into her pocket and watching as Ukai sit down with a sigh and lighting a cigarette. He grumbled pulling his magazine back out. “What has you more grumpy than usual?” She sat on the edge of the counter, swinging her legs.

“Those volleyball losers should be here any minute.” Akina held a giggle back by covering her mouth with her hand.

“You used to be one.”

“Yeah right.” He huffed, looking up at her before realizing where she was. “And don’t sit on my damn counter! Customers use that!”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved off, sliding off of the counter, knowing he had no issue propping his feet up on it whenever he wanted.

“Are you working again? Don’t tell me Makoto is keeping you at the shop.”

“No, just helping out like normal.” She admitted with a shrug. “Not like I have anything else to do.”

“Why don’t you go out and do normal teenager things? Get into trouble, reck havoc, dye your hair, or find a bad boy.” He realized what he said, wincing. “Actually skip the last part, we can do without that.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that or anything else. I just don’t do that kind of stuff.” Ukai just squinted at her. Why he was happy she wasn’t a trouble maker, she never acted like a teenager. She was practically an adult half the time.

“Don’t you do anything else with your time? I know your dad talks about you running the market after he’s gone but you can still do other things. You could travel the world or at least get out of this small town. It would do you some good.” Akina took in his words with some thought but nothing seemed to sit right with her.

“But I like it here Uncle Ukai.” She explained and he let out a sigh.

“Something is wrong with you.”

“I mean you helped raise me so it makes sense.” She playfully, stuck out her tongue. He let out a growl, grabbing a candy bar and throwing it at her. Akina caught the bar with a laugh.

“Just take your chocolate and get out of here kid!”

“Thanks for the extra candy!” She called out teasingly, heading to leave. On her way out she saw the familiar black jackets walking down the hill. “Oh, and the volleyball idiots are here.” She called out to her uncle before closing the door to the store, missing his groan. Akina put in her earbuds and prepared herself to walk back to the mart. Her mind was buzzing with what Ukai had said. Was something wrong with her? Was she really that strange? She was happy here with dad and running the mart. What else did she need when she had everything right here? 

“Thanks for helping me study Yachi, you’re a lifesaver,” Akina told her friend in excitement.

“It’s no problem.” Yachi smiled, rubbing the back of her neck shyly at the praise she was getting. “I’m just glad I was able to explain it so you could understand.” 

“You need me to walk you to the train station?” Akina started to grab her books so she could place them into her bag.

“No, I need to stay after for some committee work. But thank you.”

“Ok, then. See you tomorrow.” She waved to the girl, shouldering her bag. The blonde gave a wave back and Akina prepared herself for the trip back home. Since she didn’t have to work, she could go straight home. She puzzled at the idea of going home, while it was closer she knew she wouldn’t do much but school work. Maybe she could stop by the market and check to see if they needed her. Walking out of the building she saw a familiar figure standing by the volleyball gym. Curiously she saw her uncle Ukai by the side of the building, having a cigarette.

“Hey Uncle Ukai, what are you doing here?” Akina greeted, walking over.

“I’m getting the high school team ready for the match against Nekoma coming up.”

“What happened to you not wanting to touch the volleyball team with a ten-foot pole?” Akina teased, quoting her uncle from a statement he made prior. The blonde paled, grinding his teeth. He knew his niece was a smarty and was happy she was bright but sometimes she got on his nerves.

“I have to get these boys ready to defeat Nekoma. The school needs to keep its reputation.” He crossed his arms with a huff. “I worked hard for it so I want to make sure these punks don’t mess it up. I called the guys up to come play.” Hearing about the game, Akina perked up which Ukai picked up on with a soft smirk. He knew she would be excited.

“Would it be okay if I stayed to watch? Otherwise, I would just end up going home or to the mart.” Akina toed the ground, coyly.

“I don’t think the boys will mind.” Ukai shrugged, putting out his cigarette. “Besides it will be good for you to do something other than school and that mart of yours.” He playfully shoved her head making her giggle.

“Let me get changed.” She said cheerfully before running off. She never understood why but something about volleyball just made her excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There is more to come so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2

Akina straightened out her track jacket, walking towards the gym. While she wasn’t playing, she could still get out of her school clothes. Opening the door to the gym she was met with excitement. Yamaguchi focused as Tsukishima hit the ball towards him to receive. He got into position but it landed higher up on his arm, flying through the air. Yamaguchi quickly went after it. A stray volleyball rolled towards her feet snapped Akina out of her thoughts. Out of instinct, she kicked it up with her foot, catching it with her hand. Yamaguchi stopped in front of her. She was pretty. Black hair tied in a braid that fell over her shoulder. She wore the school's red track uniform so she had to go here.

However, what stuck out the most was the freckles that covered her face.

“Here you go.” She told him before tossing the ball towards him. He barely had time to snap out of his daze, catching it before it hit his face.

“Thanks.” 

“What’s up?” Takinoue called out as he and the rest of the members of the Neighborhood Association walked in behind her.

“Hey!” Shimada greeted.

“Takes me back.” Mori reminisced. 

“Um...hi.” Yamaguchi called out to them in confusion.

“We’re the Neighborhood Club Team,” Shimada announced as they stood ready. “Let’s do this.” Akina followed after her dad and the rest of the players into the gym.

“Hey! Thanks for coming out at the last minute.” Ukai greeted them. Tsukishima quietly came by Yamaguchi’s side, snapping him out of his daze.

“The Neighborhood Association huh?” Tsukishima questioned. Making Akina stop in her tracks. “I was picturing a bunch of old guys.”

“Me too.” He agreed, watching them move to put their stuff by the side of the gym.

“While they are old, I wouldn’t call them pushovers,” Akina called out to them, making both boys jolt in surprise. She flashed them a playful smile before walking over to her dad's side.

“Are you calling us old Shorty?” Takinoue asked with a chuckle, ruffling her hair as she walked over.

“Stop! My hair took forever to do today!” She complained, swatting his hand away playfully. “And don’t call me shorty.” She pouted at the use of the old nickname which got a chuckle out of him.

“What do you think of our competition?” She looked over to the rest of the high schoolers.

“Honestly they have good height between them.” She looked at Kageyama and Tsukishima who seemed to be at least six feet tall. While the rest of them weren’t slouches, she was surprised by the height of the orange-haired boy who was one of the shorter ones. “I would expect good blocks but from the looks of it, they have a lot of first years on the line up so receiving might be weaker. Unless they have a good libero to back them up, they might struggle.”

“Woah, who is that chick?” Tanaka asked aloud with a blush.

“Is she a member of the girl's team?” Kageyama asked, leaning over to watch the girl, wondering if she was a setter.

“I haven’t seen her on the girl's team before,” Daichi commented. “And I figured Michimiya would have told me about any new recruits.”

“She’s cute,” Hinata added with a slight blush. “She’s the one that tossed me back the ball that one day.”

“Maybe she’ll cheer up Nishinoya.” Sugawara thought out loud. Suddenly a dark aura fell over them as they looked over to see the four men of the Neighborhood Association glaring at them. They immediately felt nervous.

“Hey!” Ukai snapped at them, making them jump. “Start using your upstairs brain and get to stretching for the game! I better not catch you staring again!”

“Yes sir!” They called out as Daichi started leading them into the team stretches. Ukai let out a grumble, gritting his teeth. The girl looked over at her dad and uncles, letting out a chuckle. If the Karasuno boys weren’t nervous then they were now.

The teams were finally in place. Because the Neighborhood Association was short members they had Karasuno fill in with their setter, spiker, and libero. That left the rest of Karasuno on the other side. Akina felt like she was brimming with excitement, she can’t remember the last time she had watched a game in person. Taking her place on the sidelines next to the scoreboard.

“You’re not playing?” She asked the green-haired boy she met earlier, standing by his side so she could watch the game.

“I’m just a bench warmer right now.” He admitted with a sigh.

“Gotta start somewhere.” She shrugged. Yamaguchi was put off by her comment but the whistle to start the game cut off what he wanted to say.

“Alright, kids. Don’t poop your pants.” Takinoue taunted making Akina shake her head at his awful trash talk.

“I’m sure you know that from experience Takinoue.” Akina called back making the blonde jolt and got a chuckle out of the players. Ennoshita was first to serve, getting the game started. Mori received, sending the ball to their setter. The connection was rough but Shimada was able to hit it. However, it was blocked scoring a point for Karasuno. Yamaguchi flipped the score plate to keep up with the score. Karasuno’s side let out a cheer in excitement.

“We’ll get the next one!” Shimada called out to the team, boosting morale. The team let out a shout in return. Akina couldn’t help but notice that the spiker from Karasuno was quiet. As the next rally started. Yamaguchi while he watched the game, also noticed how the girl next to him watched the ball carefully, watching its movement and almost predicting where it was going to go. 

Sugawara set the ball up and Takinoue spiked it, earning a point. “Nice spike Takinoue!” She called out and Kiyoko placed their point. The score was 1 to 1. “Your gray-haired setter is really good.” Akina commented to Yamaguchi. “He has a strong presence, makes you feel like you can rely on him. While the team was fitting to his style, I can tell he knows what he’s doing.”

“This is the first time I’m seeing Sugawara play too. Kageyama has been the setter so far.” Yamaguchi added making the girl hum. He watches her fall deep into thought and it intrigued him. “Kageyama is a first-year right? Why did they replace Sugawara?”

“Well-” Yamaguchi stopped when Kageyama and Hinata did their quick attack. The girl watched in awe as the ball flew across the court. Everyone on the other side was surprised, almost like they didn’t see it coming.

“That was so fast!” She called out in amazement. “Your jump is incredible!” Hinata looked over, blushing at the attention and Kageyama slapped him, calling him an idiot for getting distracted. She let out a giggle at their interaction. Those two sure make an interesting pair.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on our side Pumpkin!” Shimada called out to her, placing his hands on his hips, clearly taunting the girl. She rolled her eyes, giving him a smirk.

“Do something cool and I will!” She teased back. “You’re making me embarrassed old man. You better pull it together if you don’t want to get beat by high schoolers.” Yamaguchi felt so confused. So she can call him old and be fine? She doesn’t make any sense. However, he saw how her words affected them. Each member from the Association had a newfound determination, ready to fight. Everyone on Karasuno’s side notices, there was a newfound tension in the air.

“I like that girl's style,” Nishinoya commented. Hinata was up to serve, his serve was shaky and just barely went over the net, hitting it in the process. 

“Upfront.” She whispered under her breath, watching the ball. Shimada dived down, sending the ball up. “Nice save dad!” Mori hit it up, calling for Karasuno’s ace to hit it over. She could feel a sense of hesitation coming from him. However, he seemed to snap out of it and go for the spike. Hitting the ball, the girl winced at the brutal force behind it. While it didn’t go over the net, it fully knocked away part of the block.

“Wow.” Akina and Yamaguchi watched in awe together. Sure Asahi was a big guy but that was a strong hit. Yamaguchi looked down at his arm, thinking there was no way he could have a hit that powerful. Just as the ball was going to hit the ground, Nishinoya slid a hand in just before it hit the ground, saving the ball. Akina’s jaw dropped at Nishinoya’s save, watching it go up.

She could tell Nishinoya wanted Asahi to hit it over the ball and Sugawara’s look of anticipation confirmed it. This is what he needed! “Back down dad.” She muttered under her breath, watching her dad eagerly watch the ball as Sugawara prepared to set. Yamaguchi was shocked, telling him to back down? How could she know Asahi would be able to hit it over? After being in Asahi’s shoes, he didn’t blame him for backing down.

“He’s too nervous, he won’t call for it after being blocked like last time.” He called out. The girl just shushed him automatically, watching closely at their ace. He was slightly annoyed, she can’t just tell him to shush like that. Shimada called for the ball, making him smirk, knowing he was right. Akina still waited, silently chanting for Asahi. The Ace shouted for the ball making Yamaguchi’s smirk disappear.

“Get it over.” She smiled, seeing him jump to spike in nearly perfect form. With a powerful hit, he broke through the block slamming the ball to the other side of the court. The sound it made was deafening. Yamaguchi just watched in a newfound appreciation.

“There we go!” Akina shouted in celebration. While Yamaguchi was shocked by the spike, he was also amazed by her. She totally called that entire play. She knew Asahi needed the ball and how he was going to get it. “How did you know he was going to follow through?” Yamaguchi asked her quickly. She just shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“He needed that play. And he’s your Ace so you should place your trust in him. Besides, do you like when people on the side judge and tell you that you can’t do something?” She cocked an eyebrow at him making him back down. That was exactly what kids in middle school used to do and it made it so much worse when he played.

“You're right. Sorry.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm really loving this story and where it's going!


	4. Chapter 3

The Neighborhood Association took the first set, so that meant it was time for a break. Akina gathered up the team's water bottles and towels. “Nice work out there.” She greeted the team with a smile, handing out their respective water bottle and towel to each player.

“Man I wish she was on our side.” Tanaka wined out from the other side of the net, watching the girl hand out the water bottles to each of the members. He was almost envious of Sugawara, Asahi, and Nishinoya. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Nishinoya called out to the girl, eyes sparkling as he collected his water bottle. She was slightly taken back and surprised he ignored the glares he was getting from her uncles.

“Back up.” Sugawara called out, dragging him away by his shirt, not ready to see their libero die because he was too caught up in a girl to notice the death glares he was getting.

“I was just being nice!” He let out a shout in protest making the girl laugh.

“Sorry about him.” Asahi told her, coming over and taking his water bottle.

“It’s fine.” She smiled, waving it off. Asahi watched in confusion as she lit up. “By the way, your spike is incredible. I can see why you’re the Ace.”

“Oh, thank you.” He said quietly, feeling flustered at the attention. Yamaguchi watched as she took time with each player, encouraging them and seemingly saying the right thing. Akina seemed to bring this calming force when she came onto the court. She also seemed to know what to say to bring up the morale of each player. Feeling his stare, she looked over. He jolted, quickly looking away. 

Tsukishima just shook his head at his friend's state. How can one girl be so threatening to him?

“Go easy on the kid,” Shimada called out, slapping her lightly on the back. She turned in confusion to look at her dad. “You get really intense and strategic and all of your manners go out the window.” She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and self-conscious, was she really that bad?

“Keep it up!” Takinoue encouraged. “Some guys just can’t handle strong-willed women. Makes them feel inferior.” The men around him just shook their heads in abandon. 

“I’m sure you know all about that.” Akina rolled her eyes, making Takinoue jolt at her before throwing his towel at her in anger and embarrassment. She let out a growl, feeling grossed out by the sweat-covered towel.

“Yamaguchi is timid in nature so go a little easy on him.” Sugawara explained, stepping in to ease the tension making the girl nod her head. She took a moment before turning back to the boy.

“Yamaguchi, right?” Akina asked, walking over. Yamaguchi pushed his nerves aside. “Sorry if I was too….” She stopped, fiddling with her fingers, trying to find the right wording. “Intense. I get really into the game and I lose sight of how I sound and what I say.” Yamaguchi could tell she was embarrassed. 

“That’s okay.” He reassured her. “You were right. I should have put more faith in Asahi.” Knowing she wasn't too scary, she let out a sigh in relief. As the game continued, Akina fell silent, losing herself in the match. Watching the movement of the ball and analyzing the players. Yamaguchi would glance over on occasion, wondering what she was thinking about. He could tell her mind was processing and analyzing each movement. He noticed she had good height and a sense for the game. “Do you play volleyball?” 

“No.” She smiled fondly, still watching the game. “I just enjoy it. I practically grew up with it. After all, being raised by volleyball idiots makes you appreciate the sport. While I could never do the physical aspect of it, I love the strategy and how a lot of the game is actually psychological.” Mori barely saved the ball sending it up. “Nice save Mori!”

“I never thought about it that way.” He admitted, picking at his cheek. Akina could feel herself brighten up because this was one of her favorite things to talk about. Her uncles had heard this spiel a million times so they knew it by heart but now she could explain it to someone new.

“Sure factors like physical strength are important in matches but if a team or a singular player is mentally weak then it can change a whole game in an instant. Thats why cheer squads and strong team captains are important. It boosts morale and keeps spirits up.” 

“I always thought cheer squads were kinda silly.” Yamaguchi explained.

“It’s different for everyone.” She admitted with a shrug. “Some people like the feeling someone is there to support them while others just enjoy the attention.” As she explained, an idea popped into her head making her nudge him.“Watch this. Nice going Nishinoya! You’re killing it out there!” The libero lit up with excitement, hearing the girl cheer for him.

“The next receive is mine!” Nishinoya called out in excitement, having even more energy than before. Akina held back a giggle, watching him get fired up causing the other players to try and calm him down.

“As you can see, he just likes the attention.” Yamaguchi just chuckled, knowing the libero was going to be high strung now. “Of course a cheer squad can only do so much.” Akina continued, going back to watching the match. “Just by watching this game, you have a strong team mentally and physically. Daichi is an incredible captain, gauging each player and knowing what to say to boost morale. I’m honestly really impressed. Your teammates are motivated and strong-willed. You have a good team here.” She stopped at the tall blonde, looking over his apathetic stance. Even with that front up, she could tell he wanted to play. His irritation when he would miss a receive or when he would hide a smirk after a good block. Does he not want to enjoy himself? The sound of the game whistle pulled her out of her thoughts and Yamaguchi flipped the scorecard for the Neighborhood Association. 

As the players rotated, Akina could tell something was off. Daichi served the ball and Nishinoya received, sending it upcourt to Sugawara where Takinoue went for the spike. Ennoshita received keeping the rally going. Akina noticed it was a lot quieter than before. She looked over to the orange-haired boy who was unusually quiet. She may not have known him long but he seemed to change after the last set. “The orange-haired boy, his name is Hinata right?” Akina asked, leaning over to ask Yamaguchi, still watching the game.

“Uh yeah.” He confirmed seeing the girl in deep thought, watching Hinata move across the court.

“Before Hinata would be very talkative and think out loud but then he switched to thinking inside of his head, something that isn’t normal for someone outgoing like him. It’s almost like he backed down.

“Maybe he’s getting tired.” He suggested back making the girl think.

“It’s really affecting the team's dynamic.”

“How so?” Yamaguchi asked in genuine curiosity. She was about to continue until there was a shout as Hinata was taken out by a volleyball spiked by Asahi. She winced knowing the pain after being accidentally hit so many times during the team's practices. Everyone raced to his side, worried.

“Hinata!” Asahi called out nervously as Hinata groaned in pain, holding his forehead.

“You shouldn’t feel bad,” Tsukishima commented, clearly irritated. “It's his fault for spacing out like an idiot.”

“He’s just lucky he didn’t get hit in the face. It could’ve broken his nose.” Akina added, feeling sympathy pain. Hinata sat up, holding his head, reassuring everyone who gathered around him. She felt a strong presence and noticed Kageyama glaring at Hinata. That wasn’t good.

“It's the middle of a game, what could you possibly be spacing out about?!” She could see Hinata was nervous as he backed away from Kageyama in fear.

“There he goes again,” Yamaguchi muttered under his breath. Akina looked over at him, asking him to elaborate. “They used to call him the King of the Court in middle school, he was always awful to his teammates, or at least that’s what Tsuki told me.”

“I know what it is. You wish you were the Ace, don’t you?” Kageyama questioned. “You don’t want to just be the team decoy, you think it’s lame. You want to be as big and as important as Asahi so you can be the Ace instead. Am I right?” Hinata seemed to be caught off guard by his statement. Based on that, Akina knew he was right. Kageyama was able to pick up on Hinata’s thoughts. Interesting.

“That’s not how I feel!” Hinata shouted. Either he was in denial or didn’t realize, that’s exactly how he was feeling. “Well, um. Maybe.” He admitted to himself.

“Now that you know we have an Ace, it's not just something you dream about. You’re jealous!” Kageyama continued to push and Hinata jolted. “Think about that garbage on your own time from now on.”

“Okay, so I’m jealous.” He ducked his head. “Is that so awful? How could you understand how I feel? You’ve always been really tall!” Daichi went to step in when one of the staff members came in to try and close the gym which Takeda prevented.

“Kageyama has a point,” Akina admitted, watching the game start back up. Yamaguchi was about to question her until she kept going. “Sure the way he goes about it is rough but everything he’s saying is what Hinata needed to hear. Seeing Asahi perform so well had made Hinata feel inadequate. While that’s normal, he’s getting too self-focused and it’s pulling down the team. As I said before, one player's mentality on a team can change a whole game and right now, Hinata’s was dragging down everyone. She watched Hinata’s gloomy expression. “And I’m sure he realizes it too.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but be impressed. While she was blunt she was also bubbly and relaxed. She told him how it was and she didn’t judge people. She liked to analyze and understand everything. And the way she got excited just by watching a volleyball match….To him, she was like a force of nature and he wanted to know more.

“These high schoolers really know their stuff. I think we’re going to have to kick it up a notch.” Shimada told the team as we went back to serve. Akina shook her head knowing what he was going to do. He can be a real show-off sometimes. He carefully served the ball so it wobbled through the air before landing randomly on the other side, making Hinata face plant from trying to receive.

“Faceplant!” Shimada called out, chuckling to himself.

“So now you’re going to be a jerk huh?” Akina teased, testing her dad. “Picking on kids.”

“She’s right. You are kind of a jerk.” Takinoue added smugly.

“What happened to being the old man who shouldn’t lose to high schoolers?” He questioned making Akina wave him off at the notion with a smile. Yamaguchi just looked on in slight awe, impressed by how the ball moved.

“Tadashi,” Kiyoko called out, pulling him from his thoughts. “They just got a point.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” He told her before flipping over the score to match. He watched as he did jump float after jump float, Karasuno’s side unable to receive any of them. Frustrations were running high. “Wow, that’s a really cool serve,” Yamaguchi commented making Akina chuckle.

“It’s dad's specialty. He busts it out in scenarios where the team is in pinch. Works beautifully every time. It changes up the game and messes with the players on the other side.” She smiled, watching him perform his next jump float. While he wasn’t as good at reading people like her, Yamaguchi could tell she was really impressed by her dad. They were on match point and the Neighborhood Association was ready to win the match.

“You kids are all mine now.” Shimada taunted, sending another floater over. Daichi managed to get the ball up, which surprised Akina. So they finally read into his serves. She watched as Hinata dashed towards the net catching the attention of the blockers on the other side of the net.

“Don’t fall for it.” Akina called out seeing Tanaka move up the side, but she was too late as the set went up to Tanaka. “Crap!” 

“Sup scrubs! Remember me!” Tanaka shouted in excitement, spiking the ball down. Last-minute Nishinoya dove for the ball, getting it up. “What?!”

“Nice save Nishinoya!” Akina cheered, feeling the build-up of the rally. Asahi called for the ball which Sugawara set to him. Hinata and Daichi went for the block but Asahi’s spike went straight through, slamming down into the other side.

“Yeah!” Akina shouted in excitement, running towards the team.

“That was a good match huh?” Yamaguchi asked, looking to Akina but she had left his side, tackling the guys into a hug. He smiled, seeing the excitement on her face. 

“Man that game made me feel like I was in school again,” Shimada called out proudly, cooling down outside of the gym after the match. “Those were some good times right? All the girls, all the drama.” He called out making Akina face scrunch.

“Gross.” She shoved an elbow into her dad's side. “I’m right here you know.”

“How else do you think I got you Pumpkin?” He questioned with a laugh, making Akina blush in embarrassment. The Karasuno members just watched on, slightly disappointed in their loss.

“You kiddos really made us feel like some dinosaurs in there,” Takinoue called out to them.

“Sorry, sir,” Sugawara told him.

“Not that they need help,” Akina whispered smugly. Takioue let out a growl and playfully pushed her head down, tired of her trash talk.

“You might not have everything figured out just yet but once you do, I think you guys are really going places. I mean it.” This caused the boys to light up. The teams gave their goodbyes, ready to leave for the night.

“Um…Yamaguchi.” She called out to the green-haired boy making him stop from walking back into the gym. “Thanks for letting me talk your ear off during the match.” She smiled at him making his cheeks flush. “Maybe I’ll see you around school.” She waved before heading off to catch up with the team. Yamaguchi just watched her walk away, in slight awe. He wanted to see her again.

“Come on Tadashi,” Tsukishima called out. “We need to get back inside so we can finish up.” The green-haired boy didn’t react, making the blonde irritated. “Tadashi.” He called out louder, snapping the shorter boy out of his trance.

“Sorry Tsuki.” He apologized, feeling flustered before heading into the gym. Tsukishima held back his annoyance, sending a glare in the direction the girl left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the New Year! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

“Coach has really been pushing us hard,” Yamaguchi commented, eating his lunch with Tsukishima on one of the window sills, overlooking the gym. They had found the spot and Tsukishima liked it because he could be away from everyone. Looking down he saw Kageyama and Hinata outside practicing together. “And I don’t think Hinata and Kageyama would have stopped practicing if it wasn’t for classes.”

“They're just going to wear themselves down if they keep it up,” Tsukishima explained, feeling fatigued from the constant training they were under. Yamaguchi felt conflicted because while he was happy to be on the team he didn’t want to keep warming the bench. He was the only first-year not playing and to be honest he didn’t have anything to set him apart from the others. If only he had something special about him.

Akina hummed to herself as she walked back towards her class, milk cartons in hand. Since Yachi was out doing other things Akina was by herself so she needed something to do. Hearing a familiar voice she stopped, poking her head around the corner she saw Yamaguchi sitting next to Tsukishima. She smiled and walked over. “Hi, Yamaguchi.” Hearing her familiar voice, Yamaguchi perked up, looking over. His face pinkened when he saw her, she looked even cuter in the school uniform. As she got closer he could see the freckles that covered her arms and he was mesmerized. He had never seen anybody with freckles across their body like hers.

“You remembered me?” He questioned, pointing to himself.

“Well of course. Why wouldn’t I?” She giggled playfully and Yamaguchi became flustered. Tsukishima couldn’t help but scowl in response, hoping the girl would just go away. Instead, she looked at him with a friendly smile. “Tshshina right?”

“Tsukishima.” He told her gruffly and she felt bad for getting his name wrong.

“Sorry.” Nervously playing with her braid. The glare the blonde was giving her kinda made her nervous, almost like she was being interrogated. He seemed intense but this was a bit much. “I heard from uncle Ukai that you guys were playing a match against Nekoma at the end of the week. I bet he’s working you hard.”

“We’ve been training non-stop,” Yamaguchi confirmed.

“Well, I wish you guys good luck. I would love to watch but I have to work the mart. Dad wants to see the match since they used to play Nekoma all of the time. You should let me know how it goes.” Akina called out cheerfully, waving goodbye so she could get back to class. Tsukishima watched her leave, glad she was gone. Looking over he saw Yamaguchi had a soft smile on his face. While normally that wouldn’t be an issue, it was now.

“You should try to stay away from her.” Tsukishima intervened, snapping his friend to attention. “You know how girls like that can be.” Yamaguchi’s smile dropped and he let out a sad sigh. As much as he wanted to trust Akina, what happened before was stuck in his mind. The two of them had learned to stop trusting girls who were too friendly. Every time they would get close to Yamaguchi, only using him to get closer to Tsukishima who clearly wasn’t interested. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi’s gloomy expression. He may be harsh but he wasn’t going to let another girl use Yamaguchi again.

As Akina walked back to class her mind was busy. Maybe I should have asked to eat lunch with them? Then again the blonde looked like he wanted to kill her with his glare. “Excuse me?” Hearing a voice she snapped out of her thoughts, looking over to see the dark-haired girl with glasses who was at the practice match with them. Akina assumed she was the manager.

“Oh, hi...Kiyoko?” Akina asked, making sure she had her name correct. The girl nodded, pulling out a flyer from behind her back.

“I hope you don’t mind. I wanted to ask if you wanted to join as a manager for the club.” Hearing that she paled slightly in response.

“Did uncle Ukai say something?”

“He recommended I try and talk to you.” She held back her annoyance at her uncle, wishing they had just kept this between them and outside of school. “But I would have asked anyway. You seem to understand the sport very well and have a passion for it. The team would love to have you.” Akina could feel everyone’s eyes on her and it made her nervous. Why did she have to stop her out in the hallway?

“While I appreciate the offer, I can’t.” She explained apologetically. “I just have a lot going on right now outside of school. I have to help run my family mart. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I wanted to try.” Kiyoko didn’t seem too upset so that made her feel better.

“As if she would do anything outside of the mart.” Someone commented before another shushed them. Akina let out a sigh, shaking off their words. They didn’t understand anything about her dad or the work she did at the mart. Going to her desk she pulled out her earbuds, played her music to drown everyone out.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to carry those in Pumpkin? They’re heavy.” Shimada called out to her. The girl let out a huff as she lugged the crates of milk into the store. All he could do is watch as she tried to keep a straight face when he knew she was struggling.

“Just finish stocking.” She explained gruffly, laying the crate onto the self. “It's giving me a good workout.”

“Please don’t hurt yourself.” He sighed before going back to stocking the shelves. His daughter was stubborn so he didn’t try to stop her. He shook his head, wondering who she got it from. Akina headed back out to the van, looking at the other crates that needed to be taken in. 

Yamaguchi took a nervous breath as he walked towards the mart. He knew Tsukishima told him to stay away from her but just because he was going to ask Shimada to help him learn the jump float didn’t mean he had to see her. If he happened to see her he couldn’t help it. He was about to walk in when he saw the girl, lifting something heavy out of one of the vans. “Um...excuse me,” Yamaguchi called out to her. Startled, the girl jumped, losing her grip on the crate in her hands. Both of them moved forwards to stop the crate from hitting the ground. Yamaguchi grabbed the bottom supporting it while Akina grabbed the handles. She locked eyes with him, seeing he was a startled as she was. Once a moment passed, Akina took a breath to steady her pounding heart and lifted the crate back onto the van's trunk.

“Don’t scare me like that Yamaguchi.” She sighed out in slight annoyance to him. She hated being scared.

“Sorry.” The boy nervously fidgeted his arms. “I didn’t mean to.” He took a moment to steady himself, surprising the girl at his shift in demeanor. “I wanted to ask if your dad could teach me his jump float.” There was a soft fire of determination in his eyes that she couldn’t ignore.

“Dad, I need your help with the net,” Akina called out, as she set up the volleyball net in front of the mart. Since Yamaguchi had practice after school it would be later in the day and they could put up the net in front of the mart with no issues.

“It's been a while since we’ve pulled out this old thing,” Shimada commented, leaning down so Akina could climb onto his shoulders. Once she was settled he moved upright, almost falling over. “You're a lot bigger than I remember.” 

“Dad!” She swatted the top of his head in annoyance making him laugh.

“I didn’t mean it like that sweetheart. You’re just not my little pumpkin anymore.” She couldn’t help but playfully smile as she saw her dad get nostalgic.

“Don’t get all emotional dad.” She ruffled his hair, catching his attention. “Yamaguchi will be here any minute and I don’t think he should see you being soppy.” Shimada just hummed in agreement and Akina turned her attention to the net, working on tying it to the frame.

“When he came in yesterday I thought about saying no but you looked like you were going to glare daggers into me if I did.” Akina blushed, feeling called out.

“I guess I just want him to do well. From talking to him he seems nice and genuinely wants to get better. Even if he only has a week, he’s going to use every moment of it to improve himself. In order to do that he needs a good mentor so I couldn’t just watch you turn him down.” Once she had finished the last knot, Shimada leaned down so she could climb off his shoulders.

“Uh, hi.” Yamaguchi timidly walked over, catching both of their attention. Just from seeing him, she could tell he was nervous.

“Hi, Yamaguchi.” She waved, hoping to ease his nerves.

"Are you ready to get started?" Shimada asked cheerfully.

“Uh, yes. Thank you again for working with me.” Yamaguchi told him, bowing.

“You should really be thanking Akina." He explained, grabbing his volleyball. "She’s working in my place.” The boy looked like he was about to bow to her so she cut in quickly.

“Uh, don’t make it a big deal.” She gave him a friendly smile. “Just do your best.” Yamaguchi just blushed.

“Alright Tadashi, let's work.” Shimada tossed him the ball. Yamaguchi caught it, giving him a determined look.

Before he walked into the mart Yamaguchi could hear singing. He didn’t recognize the song but it sounded catchy. Towards the front of the store Akina stood stocking the shelves. “Dive and disappear without a trace. I just wanna be someone. Well, doesn’t everyone?” He just stopped, watching her get lost in the music. “And if you feel the great dividing, I wanna be the one you’re guiding.” Akina turned to grab her price gun when she saw Yamaguchi standing there. “Ah, geeze!” She jumped in surprise, knocking down the crate of snacks she was stocking. Pulling out her earbuds she moved to pick the boxes off the ground.

“Sorry for scaring you.” He apologized, kneeling down to help her pick the boxes up. He scolded himself for watching her like that. He must seem really creepy.

“It’s okay. I scare pretty easily.” She sighed as they worked to pick up the boxes, setting them on the shelf. “Dad already got onto me yesterday about listening to music while I work. He says that my dancing is hazardous and my singing would scare off the customers.” Yamaguchi couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out. She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. “You must think I’m a total weirdo.”

“I don’t think you’re a weirdo.” He explained, with a laugh. “You just enjoy music. If I were a customer I think it would draw me in more.” She smiled, taking his complement, placing the last box on the shelf. Yamaguchi went to stand up, making Akina jump. “Watch the-” Yamaguchi moved upright, hitting the top of his head against the shelf. Pain ran through his head making him grit his teeth. “Shelf.”

“Ow.” He whined, rubbing the top of his head, falling back to his knees. Akina watched on, feeling sympathy pain from her multiple times spent hitting her head on those shelves.

“Those metal shelves are no joke. Are you alright?” She asked, reaching at hand out to touch the boy's head. He winced slightly at the touch, looking up at her. “Do you need a bag of frozen peas? It might help your head.” He immediately flushed at how close they were, quickly standing.

“I’m okay.” Akina stood up, taking a moment to realize how tall he really was.

“Dad’s is out for the day. He’ll probably be back late.” She explained, picking up the now empty crate and moving it out of the way. “Sorry if he didn’t tell you, it was kinda last minute.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi sighed out glumly. He was looking forward to practicing today with preliminaries coming up. Akina could see he was bummed and bit her lip in thought.

“Since you came out all this way do you want something to eat?” The sound of food made Yamaguchi perk up. To be honest he was hungry. Seeing his shift in demeanor she smiled. “We have snacks galore. Help yourself. It’s on the house.”

“Thanks.” He told her before rubbing the back of his neck. “Would it be okay if I sat with you to eat?” Akina stopped in surprise. “Otherwise I’d just go home to an empty house.” 

“You might end up getting bored. It’s pretty quiet by this time of day.”

“I don’t mind.” She couldn’t help but smile knowing she would have company for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tsuki seems harsh but he does care for Yamaguchi, even if he doesn't do it in the right ways.
> 
> I appreciate the comments and kudos, it really helps motivate me to write when I'm stuck in writer's block!
> 
> Side Note:  
> Ever since I watched a Tik Tok video that pointed out the Glee cover of Hopelessly Devoted sounds like Yamaguchi's dub VA all I can think about is him singing it to Akina and it melts my heart!


	6. Chapter 5

“Like I said, help yourself.” Yamaguchi wandered the isles, he picked a couple of things out. Going back to the front of the shop he saw her behind the counter, writing something onto a notepad. He took a seat on the stool next to her, taking a bite of his protein bar. Looking around at the mart. While he came through every day so far to practice, he never really took notice of it before

“So you and your dad own this shop?” He questioned as she finished writing down a note for her dad about ordering more produce next time.

“Well more my dad than me but I help him run it.” She explained with a laugh, taking off her apron and sitting down on the stool across from him. “We have other workers of course but since it’s the family market, me and my dad try to run it as much as possible. He’s trying to train me for when he hands over the mart to me one day.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Yamaguchi admitted as he finished off his protein bar, invested into her story. Akina was surprised he actually cared, normally people thought she was ridiculous for how excited she was working at the mart.

“I’ve pretty much grown up here, it’s the only thing I’ve known.” She smiled fondly, looking around. “Dad brought me with him to work, especially when I was younger. He would put me in a walker and I would follow him around the store and when I finally was able to walk I would just wander around the store and wreak havoc.” She explained in excitement making him chuckle at the thought. “I bet I sound lame.” Out of embarrassment, she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Not at all.” He reassured her with a smile, making her blush. She turned, away trying to hide her embarrassment. The phone rang suddenly, saving her.

“Shimada Mart.” She answered, grabbing a pen so she could take notes.

“Hey shorty,” Takinoue called out, making her smile playfully and stick her pen behind her ear. Yamaguchi just watched, slightly blushing. He couldn’t help but watch her, she was just so cute.

“You need to stop calling while I’m working unless it’s important.”

“Well, I was just making sure you’re doing okay. Do I need to bring you food?” Akina let out a sigh in defeat, knowing he would never change.

“No, I already ate dinner.”

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” He insisted on making her roll her eyes playfully.

“Stop worrying about me. I’ll be fine.”

“Call if you need anything.”

“But I won’t.” She called out songfully before hanging up. “Uncle Takinoue likes to check up with me on my shifts.” She explained, sitting back down on her stool. “He doesn’t like the fact that I work alone but I really don’t mind.” Akina stopped and lost her thoughts. “Speaking of…they aren’t here to tell me no.” She giggled before climbing off her stool and going back to the freezer section. Yamaguchi watched in slight confusion as she pulled a box out of the freezer and went back to the front with a smile.

“Strawberry Mochi.” She sat down showing him the box. “The best thing to ever be created.” He watched her smile as she opened the box full of excitement. Her excitement was almost contagious.

“Is it your favorite?” He asked as she took a bite of one of the mochi balls, letting out a sound in enjoyment.

“Of course, and it has to be the strawberry ones. No other flavor can compare.” He just smiled watching her eat the mochi balls. “Normally my dad and uncles get onto me for how many I eat but this box won’t hurt if they don’t know about it.” She seemed so friendly and she never brought up Tsukishima once. Maybe she was someone he could trust. “Do you want to try one Yamaguchi?” She asked, holding the plastic container towards him.

“I’ll try one.” He told her, taking one of the mochi balls. He felt himself blush. “And you can call me Tadashi from now on.” She couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face.

“Alright, Tadashi.”

“How has your training been going?” Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi as they ate lunch in their normal spot.

“I’m at least hitting the ball this time but it doesn’t mean it’s going where I want it,” Yamaguchi admitted downheartedly. “Nothing has really changed.” Tsukishima was about to interject when someone cut him off.

“Tadashi.” He jolted at the sound of her voice, turning to look. Akina waved, walking over. “Sorry for interrupting.” The blonde scowled at her presence and her improper greeting. “Dad wanted me to ask if you were coming to practice again tonight? I forgot to ask you yesterday before you left.”

“Uh, yeah. I’ll be there.” A smile grew on her face. She could feel the blondes glare at her and it made her uncomfortable.

“Awesome. See you tonight.” She gave him a wave before leaving. Yamaguchi couldn’t stop the blush that covered his cheeks. While he knew he had to go to practice, the thought of seeing her made him just as excited. Tsukishima noticed his change in demeanor. Even as the girl left, he still had a blush and seemed dazed. Tsukishima let out an annoyed huff, grabbing Yamaguchi’s attention.

“I thought I told you to stay away from her.”

“Well, she works at the mart where I train so I have to see her.” He half lied. Telling him about yesterday would just make him mad. He knew Tsukishima didn’t like her, but he never liked anyone at first. After all, he was sure the blonde would eventually warm up to the girl like he had last night. Tsukishima just scoffed in response.

“Yeah, and apparently she gets to call you by your first name now.” Yamaguchi knew he had been caught so he let out a sigh.

“We just talked for a while. She’s nice Tsuki. She didn’t ask about you once either. Something about her just draws me in. I don’t know how to explain it.” Tsukishima just held back an eye roll, knowing Yamaguchi already had a pointless crush on her.

“They're always nice at first until they try to ask for my number or whether I’m single. You know this better than anyone else.” Tsukishima scolded. “She’s using you Tadashi. Is it really that hard to see?”

“Sorry Tsuki,” Yamaguchi called out. While he said it, he knew he didn’t fully mean it. For once he didn’t pay too much mind to what Tsukishima said. He wanted to see her again.

Akina let out a sigh, finishing off the next order of groceries. She set the pen down, stretching her arms. Checking the time she saw it was close to nine and they should be finishing up soon. The preliminaries were a day away and seemed to be looming over them. Even her dad seemed tenser as it grew closer. While he had made improvements, he had yet to actually land the floater. He was probably getting frustrated. Akina grabbed a protein drink from the cooler, hoping it might cheer up the green-haired boy.

Yamaguchi took a breath, concentrating on the ball. He tossed it up, moving with the ball. He jumped, hitting it with the right amount of force to get over the net but the ball went in a completely different direction than he intended to. He felt himself growl in annoyance, even after all this time he couldn’t do it. “That’s looking a lot better.” Shimada encouraged him. Yamaguchi just nodded, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He couldn’t let himself get frustrated now.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Akina called out, making both of them look over. “I’m finished up, all you need is close up.”

“Is it already that time?” Shimada questioned, looking at his watch. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. He looked to Yamaguchi who gave him a determined look that he wanted to keep going. “Me and Tadashi have some more work to do.”

“I don’t mind.” She explained, setting her school bag on the ground by her feet. She figured they would spend more time tonight since it was the day before. “Take as much time as you need.”

“Thanks, Pumpkin.” He smiled, ruffling her hair. “Take a break Tadashi then we can keep going.” He went into the mart and Yamaguchi grabbed his towel from his volleyball bag, drying his face. He was trying not to get frustrated with himself but it felt like he was getting nowhere.

“Tadashi.” He jumped, forgetting she was there. She pulled a protein drink from behind her back. It was chocolate flavored. “You picked this one out last time so I thought it would be a safe bet.”

“Thank you.” He quickly opened it, taking a big drink. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was.

“You’re doing a great job. I’m sure you’ll get it in no time.” She smiled at him making his cheeks flush slightly. This is the first time they have been alone since the one day he stayed in the mart with her. This is what he had been waiting for. As much as he wanted to talk with her more he wasn’t sure what to say. The more they stood in the silence the more anxious he got.

“Can I ask you a weird question?” Yamaguchi asked suddenly, breaking the silence and catching the girl's attention. He wanted to hit himself for it.

“Go ahead,” He nervously fidgeted with his hands, almost too nervous to ask.

“Why does your dad call you Pumpkin?” She let out a laugh at his question making him flush.

“Well, I have this weird birthmark on my shoulder.” She explained, pulling her t-shirt sleeve over and moving her braid so he could see the back of her shoulder. “Growing up dad always just called me that because he thought it was cute.” He leaned in to see a dark mark on her skin. It was small but he could make out the pumpkin shape. He couldn’t stop himself from looking over her shoulders marked with even more freckles.

“Wow, you really do have freckles everywhere.” He mumbled in amazement making the girl blush. Realizing what he said, Yamaguchi’s face went red and he started to flail his arms around. “I said that out loud! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay.” She reassured him, turning around. “It’s a little strange to see someone with so many freckles. You’re actually the first person I’ve met with freckles like mine.” He watched as she lightly traced over her arm, looking at the dark spots fondly.

“Mine are mostly on my cheeks,” Yamaguchi explained, pointing to his face. “I have a few elsewhere but they aren’t noticeable. Do you like your freckles?”

“I do.” She smiled, making him watch her admiration. “Dad always told me that my freckles were special. Growing up he would tell me these stories about how each freckle was a fallen star so I grew to love them.”

“I wish I had that. I’ve never really liked them.” He lowered his head making her look over in concern. “These bullies used to call me pizza face and told me my freckles were gross.” Akina could feel herself get angry at the notion.

“Well there stupid, lame, jerk face bullies.” She huffed, crossing her arms. “These kids don’t know the first thing about freckles. They're rare and beautiful.” Yamaguchi couldn’t believe what she was saying, there was no way she could think his freckles were something special.

“On you maybe but on me, they look like anchovies.” The girl felt slightly annoyed by his notion. His freckled cheeks were cute and made him stand out, she wanted him to see that. Out of instinct, she reached towards him. Looking up he saw her hand moving towards him, making him jump back out of reflex.

“What are you doing?” He questioned nervously.

“Just trust me.” She reassured him, her green eyes sparkling at him. He gulped nervously, moving back to where he was before. She reached up and cupped his cheek. He felt his breath come out shakily from the contact. “No one has ever appreciated your freckles.” She traced her thumb across the top of his cheek and over the freckles that covered them. Yamaguchi watched as her eyes looked across his cheeks in slight awe. His face lit up bright red and she let out a giggle watching him. From his blush it made the dark spots stand out even more. “When you blush it makes your cheeks look like strawberries.”

Coming from anyone else he wouldn’t have believed it or that they were lying. For years he was bullied for his freckles but she looked so genuine and filled with admiration he knew it had to be true. Someone liked his freckles, thought they were beautiful. He could feel his entire face turn bright red and he jolted back. “Sorry, did I go too far?” She questioned in concern. Akina wanted to scold herself for being so blunt.

“No. It’s okay.” He reassured her, nervously moving his arms. “No one has ever done that so it was different.” Shimada finished up in the mart, brushing off his hands.

“Tadashi are you ready to keep going?” The boy jolted like he forgot where he was, spinning around.

“Yes sir!” He shouted, making Shimada jolt and Akina giggle softly.

Yamaguchi sighed as he got home, dropping his bag to the floor moving to the bathroom. Splashing water on his face, he shivered at the cold. Drying off his face, he could see the pinkness in his cheeks. “Akina was right, they really do look like strawberries.” He muttered, tracing the freckles across his cheeks. Now that he could see himself, she was right. He unconsciously smiled to himself. For once he didn’t see the dots as ugly anchovies but instead as the strawberries she loved.

Akina flicked her pencil back and forth in her hand trying to focus on the teacher's lecture but she couldn't. The first round of the preliminaries started today and she couldn't be there since she had classes. Unknowingly she started tapping her pencil against her desk "Akina." Yachi whispered, hoping to avoid her friend getting in trouble. Akina was too busy lost in thought to hear her.

“Miss Shimada.” The girl jolted at her name seeing her sensei had stopped teaching. "The pencil tapping is distracting."

“Sorry, ma’am.” Akina apologized with a blush, holding her pencil still. She sat through the rest of the class silently but still distracted. Once they were dismissed Akina let out a sigh in relief, leaning back in her seat.

"Are you alright?" Yachi asked in concern. Akina looked at her upside down. “You’ve been distracted all day.”

“The volleyball team is starting the first day of preliminaries.” She explained, sitting up and turning to face her. “I was okay with missing the Nekoma match but not knowing what’s going on is killing me.”

“I’m sure they're doing fine.” The shorter girl reassured. “From what you’ve told me they are a really good team.” Akina just sighed, placing her head in her hand.

“I just hope they’re doing okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!
> 
> I've gotten a lot of work done on this story but with school starting up soon it might be harder for me to work on it so I'm trying to get as much down as I can before I get too busy!


	7. Chapter 6

Akina bubbled with excitement as they made their way to the stands at Sendai’s City Gym. She waited all yesterday for this. “So who does Karasuno play today?”

“Well they’ll play Aoba Johsai, one of the best in the prefecture,” Takinoue explained, as they took their spot in the stands by the Fly banner. 

“Wow, this place is busy.” She looked around at all of the people in the stands and large groups that made up each school's cheer squad. Across the court from the Karasuno match was Aoba Johsai’s cheer squad,

“Date Tech had a supportive crowd but this is something else.” Shimada thought aloud as they looked at the arena.

“Ready! Go! Go Oikawa!” A group of girls shouted down into the arena. “Your amazing!” They all squealed, making Akina flinch at the noise. Looking around she noticed the barren seats around Karasuno’s banner versus the other teams who had full-on cheer squads and fans.

“They don’t have a cheer squad?” She questioned the men next to her. They just shrugged at her in response.

“No one else showed up.” Akina had never felt so frustrated. The whole reason for a cheer squad is to feel like you have the support and boost morale. And hearing the other team's cheer squad when you don’t have your own can be so disheartening. No wonder Karasuno has struggled in the past. Why didn’t Ukai tell her they didn’t have one? Why didn’t the school organize one?

“Um...shorty,” Takinoue called out seeing her get frustrated. She took a breath, to calm herself. She was definitely going to chew the vice principal about this later.

“Karasuno!” She shouted, catching the boy's attention. Yamaguchi jolted at the sound of her voice, turning to see her. She leaned over the banner waving at them from her spot. “Good luck!” The teams seemed to cheer up at seeing her cheering for them. Akina locked eyes with Yamaguchi, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled nervously, giving her one back. 

“Great. She followed us here too.” Tsukishima commented in irritation, sending a glare towards the girl. Yamaguchi looked between the two, letting out a sigh. The whistle rang and the teams moved to warm up.

“That apprentice of yours, how are his serves coming along?” Takinoue asked, catching Akina’s attention.

“Well I wouldn’t say, apprentice,” Shimada explained. “It was only a week ago that he came to me. He might just pull off a fluke. But he has a long way to go before he can really do it.”

“I’m excited to see him out there,” Akina commented, making both of them surprised. She smiled fondly watching him warm-up. “He’s been practicing and fighting hard this past week. I just want to see it all pay off.” As the match got closer, she could feel the anticipation grow as the team lined up in their rotations. The game started with Tsukishima serving the ball which was picked up by number 13. Two of Aoba Johsai’s spikers ran up at the same time. She raised an eyebrow, two at once? 

“Interesting,” Shimada called out watching just like Akina. Oikawa called for the ball but something about it didn’t sit right with Akina. While he's was in a position to set, his body language was different. She gasped when he jumped up and spiked the ball. No one on Karasuno’s side even reacted to it. Takinoue and Shimada winced, knowing the feeling. As the referee called the point, she could just see the nervousness fall over the Karasuno team and Aoba Johsai’s presence grow.

“A setter dump right off the bat?” Takinoue questioned. Akina looked down at Ukai who looked caught off guard as her and pissed off. This team was not only smart and talented but they were playing the mental side of the game perfectly. Starting off the game by throwing a complete curveball by the setter spiking instead of a normal play. Then calling the fact he was going to do it again is going to get in Karasuno’s head, make them focus too much on Oikawa. 

“One play in and they have already pulled the match to Aoba Johsai’s favor.” She thought aloud, shaking her head. “This is going to be an interesting match.”

They were in the third set and the score was 19 to 16, Aoba Johsai taking the lead. The match seemed to drag on as the rallies got longer and longer. Karasuno was running out of stamina and the stress of the game was causing them to make simple mistakes. Honestly, the entire game had Akina on edge. Aoba Johsai was playing a strong mental game while also having good attack power. It was intimidating from the stands so she couldn’t imagine what it would be like on the court. Seeing Ukai call for a time out she let out a nervous sigh, leaning her weight into the railing.

“Uh oh.” Takinoue mumbled. “Now Karasuno already used up both of their time outs.”

“What choice did they have?” Shimada added, just as nervous as she was. “If they hadn’t called a time out to physically cut off the flow, Seijoh would have run away with it.”

“We need to get their strong mentality back,” Akina explained before taking a breath. “Come on Karasuno! You’re still in it!” She shouted, leaning over the railing. “Keep it up!” Hearing Akina’s voice, Ukai’s head snapped up as he looked towards the stands. Akina felt his gaze, looking back in confusion. “Um...why is Uncle Ukai staring at us?” 

“Good question…” Shimada asked, slightly worried Ukai was going to pull something new. Ukai looked to Tadashi, pulling him aside. 

“Hey, Tadashi, how has that jump float been coming along?” With the timeout being over, the teams moved back onto the court. Seeing the line up made Akina nervously grab the railing. 

“This is the worst attacking power they have.” She explained, with a sigh. “Hinata’s in the back serving.”

“If we screw up then they’ll be over twenty points and if they take the momentum we’ll never catch up,” Shimada added, nervously rubbing his hands together. “Please make Seijoh screw up.”

“We don’t need a screw-up, we just need something to switch up the game and change the momentum.” The sound of a whistle cut her off making her look down at the court in surprise. Yamaguchi could feel his heart coming out of his chest as he held up Hinata’s number.

“What the?” Shimada questioned, paling at the sight. “Tadashi is their pinch server!”

“Well, who else were they going to put in?” Akina questioned, watching as Yamaguchi handed the number to Hinata. Shimada crouched down, pulling at his hair nervously. Akina looked at him in confusion. 

“Has Keishin completely lost his mind?! That’s never going to work! The best that kid can manage is a fluke!”

“Dad! He can do more than a fluke! He’s your student, you should have more pride in him!”

“He hasn’t even landed one properly in practice and this will be his first official game! The odds are stacked against him.” Akina let out a sigh, knowing her dad was probably right but she still wanted to have faith in the boy. He was driven and wanted to get better so she wanted to see him succeed. 

“Maybe a fluke is what he’s looking for,” Takinoue added, still watching the game. Akina looked back to see him step nervously onto the court. “You never know, something as simple as that might be all you need to shift the momentum.”

“Takinoues right. Just by being subbed in, Tadashi is throwing off the game. The point would be an added bonus.” She explained cheerfully, even though she could feel a pit in her stomach just from watching. She couldn’t imagine the amount of pressure he was feeling. This was his first match. She needed to do something. “You’ve got this Tadashi!” Akina cupped her hands around her mouth, hoping to help her shout reach him. “Show them what you’ve got!” Hearing her shout, he looked up nervously to the stands giving her a nervous nod. Yamaguchi took a breath, looking down at the volleyball in his hands. As long as he focused he could get through this.

“Hey, Tadashi!” Hearing Sugawara’s voice he looked over, seeing everyone on the sidelines cheering for him. “You’re great! Good luck! Whoo!” Akina smiled, watching as Yamaguchi’s shoulders relaxed slightly. 

“Perfect Suga. That’s just what he needed.” Yamaguchi just gave them a nervous nod, bouncing the ball to himself to get ready for the serve. As he did the ball hit his shoe, rolling to the side making him run after it. Akina winced, knowing that would mess with his head.

“Oh boy. This isn’t looking good.” Takinoue commented nervously.

“I don’t blame him,” Shimada explained. “In a team-oriented sport like volleyball, serving is the only time you’re ever truly alone. All eyes are on you.” Yamaguchi took his spot back in the serving position and he could see Aoba Johsai’s team sizing him up. He felt scared but determined. “No matter who you are, the moment you step into that serve position you become the star of the game.”

“You’ve got this,” Akina mumbled quietly, leaning against the railing. Hearing the whistle sound Yamaguchi nervously gulped, this was his chance to prove himself and he wasn’t going to mess up. He threw up the ball and felt his stomach twist but he kept going, jumping to hit the ball. “Looks good.” The ball sailed across the court, hitting the white at the top of the net. Yamaguchi panicked and Akina’s heart dropped seeing the ball thud to the ground. The referee blew the whistle, calling the play. She grumbled at Aoba Joshai’s cheer squad for cheering but she knew they were just doing their job.

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi called out quietly, lowering his head. While his teammates called out to him he didn’t hear them, he was too distracted by his missed serve. He was filled with guilt, he wasn’t able to get the team to the point like he was supposed to.

“Great work Tadashi!” Akina shouted, making his head raised as he looked up to the stands at her. “That serve meant more than you think!” She smiled at him. Normally her smile was comforting but now he felt like he disappointed her too. He lowered his head again, moving to the sidelines.

“Tadashi!” Daichi shouted, making him jolt.

“Sorry, Daichi!”

“Next time, you’ll get it.” There was going to be the next time and he was going to do better. Yamaguchi held back tears, trying to keep his voice stable.

“Right!”

“Nice going Daichi,” Akina commented, seeing the team relax. It’s almost like seeing Yamaguchi try, motivated the team. This will be great to keep the momentum. “He may not know it but Tadashi really changed the game just then.”

“However he wasn’t able to cut it,” Shimada commented, watching Yamaguchi on the sidelines. “But this was a moment for him to develop a frustration with his own powerlessness. That’s enough to make anyone stronger.” Tanaka spiked the ball earning a point for Karasuno. 

“Now they're on a new level.” She added, feeling a new pressure fall on the team. Akina cupped her hands. “Let’s push it Karasuno!”

The game kept going and the rallies were getting longer and longer. Fatigue was building and the plays were getting more sloppy. The teams were getting into the 30’s stuck in a deuce. “I feel like I’m losing years off of my life,” Akina commented, feeling like her legs were giving out on her so she leaned all her weight against the railing.

“How do you think us old people feel?” Takinoue commented, just as nervous as her.

“They just need this next point,” Shimada added, gripping his head. She watched as Kageyama ran to set the ball from the back of the court. She held her breath as Hinata jumped, going for the quick. 

The ball hit against the three-man block and time seemed to slow down, almost moving in slow motion as the ball fell towards the ground. Kageyama, Asahi, and Nishinoya all dived for it, but the ball still hit the ground. Akina let out the breath she had been holding, her heart clenching in pain. They flipped over the score plate and the referee called the game in favor of Aoba Johsai. Karasuno laid in defeat as Aoba Joshai cheered in victory. Shimada and Takinoue groaned in defeat. Akina felt frustrated as a tear fell down her face. It didn’t make sense, why was she so emotional when she wasn’t playing? 

“Akina?” Shimada asked, seeing the girl sniffled, tears running down her face. Both men jolted in surprise.

“Shorty, hey,” Takinoue called out, placing a hand on her shoulder. She covered her face, trying to hide her tears.

“They all worked so hard and seeing it just end like that. It isn’t fair.” Shimada pulled her to his chest, smoothing down her hair. “I don’t know why it just hurts.” 

“It sucks but it’s all a part of learning. This will be a moment that they will never forget. A big loss like this is what they need to grow.” Takinoue explained to her. She sniffed in response, trying to calm down. “They’ll lick their wounds and come back stronger.”

“They fought hard so let’s show them a brave face, okay.” Shimada pulled her away from his chest and Takinoue ruffled her hair playfully. She nodded, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. Turning back to the court she saw the team lined up. Yamaguchi couldn’t look up to the stands out of embarrassment.

“Thank you for coming!” Daichi shouted bowing before the team followed. A round of applause came from around them from random members of the crowds, surprising her. They didn’t seem like fans but they must have enjoyed the match.

“Good game guys!”

“You did your best guys!” Shimada and Takinoue called out, clapping. Akina just clapped, not sure what to say because she knew nothing would be able to fix how they felt. The team went to Ukai and Akina let out a soft sigh.

“Really takes me back,” Takinoue admitted making Akina look at Karasuno sadly. “I always hated it when people told us how great we did when we lost. There was nothing I wanted to hear, but now that I’m here on the other side of it….I gotta be honest, I don’t know what else to tell them.” Both men turned to leave but Akina still stood by the railing, overlooking Karasuno and the court. She had seen hundreds of volleyball games but this was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it isn't the 'best story' by any means so I appreciate the comments and kudos so far!  
> I'm busy with school but I plan to keep working on it as time goes on!


	8. Chapter 7

Yamaguchi sadly made his way towards the mart, knowing he would have to face Shimada at some point. What if he had to see Akina? He winced, not wanting to know if she was disappointed in him or didn’t see any worth in him. Both of them placed faith in him and he felt like he let them down. He made it to the parking lot, stopping. His nerves were getting the better of him. He had to face them. “I was wondering when you were going to show up.” Shimada called out seeing Yamaguchi walk towards the mart. He jolted, steadying himself.

“You were waiting for me?” Yamaguchi questioned, setting his bag down. They sat in silence as Shimada practiced setting the ball to himself. Yamaguchi just watched, before lowering his head. He needed to say something. “I’m sorry for wasting yours and Akina’s time.” He admitted, feeling himself on the brink of tears. Shimada caught the ball bringing it down. “You both put faith in me to do well and I couldn’t do it.” He watched Yamaguchi with a soft smile.

“The first time playing can be scary and intimidating. It didn’t look like you enjoyed it very much. You were tense and nervous. But you still tried. I was never the star ace or in the starting line up.” Yamaguchi looked up in surprise. “I practiced hard and sometimes I felt like throwing in the towel. The first time I nailed a service ace during a real game I realized this was the play I spent all those long hours practicing for. That day I decided to buckle down and work even harder. Just to see if I could experience that game, that point, that moment all over again. All you need to do now is grow stronger. Lucky for you you have people who want to support you.” Yamaguchi thought back to Akina. She cheered the entire time, never losing faith in him. He stood up, giving Shimada a determined look. He smirked, knowing he had finally reached him."Lets work." Shimada called out, tossing him the ball. “The next game will be here before you know it.”

Akina sat on the couch, trying to work on homework but her mind was still stuck in the match. She glanced at the clock, wondering where her dad was. It was late, maybe he had some last-minute customers. She tapped her pencil against her book, glancing at the hallway closet. Finally giving in she set her book down and moved off the couch. Turning on the hallway light she opened up the closet. Getting up on her tiptoes she grabbed the box from the top shelf. It was a collection of her dad’s high school volleyball stuff. From his jerseys throughout his three years to his metals he earned from each championship. She flipped through everything. Seeing an old picture she pulled it out, smiling at her young dad, Ukai and Takinoue. It was a team picture and apparently, her dad had earned the winning point at the match. 

“Pumpkin I’m back and I brought company,” Shimada called out into the house, snapping her out of her thoughts. Akina placed it back into the box, closing the closet behind her.

“Dad I was worried, dinner has been ready for-” She stopped seeing Yamaguchi standing timidly next to her dad. She let out a soft sigh. “Tadashi.” Honestly, she wasn’t sure what she was feeling right now.

“Hi Akina.” He greated nervously. She just smiled warmly at him, knowing it’s what he needed now more than anything.

“I bet you're hungry. Let me pull out another bowl.” She ran towards the kitchen out of sight. Yamaguchi stood timidly by Shimada’s side, not sure what to do.

“No need to be so nervous. Make yourself comfortable.” Shimada explained, leading him through the house. Yamaguchi just looked around the house, looking at all the pictures across the walls. In the kitchen Akina carefully laid out the dishes, making sure everything was ready. Walking into the kitchen he could smell the food and his stomach growled. While he had eaten with the team the smell of the food was so good he felt hungry again.

“I hope you don’t mind chicken curry.” She called out, placing the pot in the middle of the table. 

“Anything is fine.” He reassured her as they all sat around the table.

“Thank you for the food.” They all called out before plating the curry. Yamaguchi took a careful bite and immediately went for another. 

“Wow, this is really good!” He called out and Akina blushed, watching him happily eat.

“Thanks. I’m glad you like it.”

“It’s Pumpkin’s specialty.” Shimada bragged, making the girl softly roll her eyes.

“Oh, don’t brag dad.”

“You’re my only kid so who else am I supposed to brag about.” He smirked triumphantly. “After all my genetics helped make you so I guess you’re awesome because of me.”

“Pft. Sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yamaguchi just smiled as he listened to their playful bickering, continuing to eat. While the sting of the loss still was on his heart, having this moment helped ease it.

Yamaguchi let out a happy sigh, feeling full. Akina smiled, gathering the dishes from the table. Shimada let out a yawn making Akina chuckle. “Get some rest dad, I’ll clean up.” Akina placed a kiss on his head as she passed by. “You have work early tomorrow.” He let out a sigh of defeat, moving to get up.

“Don’t stay up too late, you and Tadashi have school tomorrow.” He explained making the girl nod in response.

“Goodnight Tadashi.” Shimada called out before leaving the room.

“Goodnight. Thank you for having me over.” Yamaguchi looked back to Akina who continued to clean off the table. “Do you need help?” The girl simply shook her head.

“You’re a guest, you shouldn't have to do anything like that.” Akina lifted the pile of dishes from the table, surprised at the heaviness. She took a moment before she went to carry them into the kitchen. One the bowls slipped and the pile wobbled. Seeing her struggle he quickly helped her hold up the stack. She let out a sigh of relief that she didn’t drop and break anything. “Thank you.”

“Let me help.” He told her, grabbing some of the dishes from her arms. She was about to protest when he cut in. “I don’t mind, really.” Begrudgingly she let him help carry the dishes into the kitchen. While this went against everything she was taught it would be nice to have help. Yamaguchi rolled up his sleeves and helped her start to clean. Akina hummed to herself filling the silence as they worked on dishes together. He found himself thinking back to what Shimada had said about having people supporting him.

“Akina.” She looked up at him and he could feel himself get lost in her eyes making him blush and drop his gaze. He took a moment to steady himself. “Why do you believe in me so much?” Akina was caught off guard by his question. “You cheered for me the entire time. You barely know me.” 

“I admire you in a way.” She softly smiled as she kept cleaning the dishes. He could feel himself start stammer in surprise. “I don’t think I could have the guts to do what you did today. Walking out onto that court must have been scary. I know what it’s like to feel like you have no support or anyone to have your back. It’s easy to feel lost and lose hope. You have this drive to be better and you have been working so hard, why would I not?” She shrugged playfully, looking back at him. "But I think your right, I should get to know you better. From what I can already tell you’re kind-hearted and determined so I think that makes you worthwhile.”

“You really think so?”

“Well of course.” Yamaguchi couldn't help the blush that grew on his face. Akina chuckled, seeing his red cheeks. "So tell me about yourself Strawberry Cheeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> My updating might get behind and not be every week but I plan on seeing this story through the end!


	9. Chapter 8

Tsukishima just watched dumbfounded at Yamaguchi’s dopey expression. He had never seen him act like this before and it was slightly unnerving. While he grateful he wasn’t gloomy, this was a completely different side to Tadashi. He couldn’t stop humming in class and keeps tracing his hands across his cheeks. All Yamaguchi could think about was Akina and his nickname Strawberry Cheeks. “You’re in a good mood.” Tsukishima finally commented snapping his friend out of his thoughts. “And since when do you hum?”

“Oh, just a song I heard from the radio. It’s been stuck in my head.” Yamaguchi lied, feeling bad. He hated lying but he didn’t want to upset him. Akina had been humming it last night and now it stuck in his head. Tsukishima was surprised because his friend was never the music type. He looked around, grateful ‘she’ hadn’t made an appearance. Maybe she had finally given up on being fake or decided it wasn’t worth it. Based on Yamaguchi’s expression she hadn’t gotten to him and they could go back to normal. “I’m grabbing a coffee. I’ll be back.” Tsukishima explained, getting up from his spot. “Want anything?”

“I’m good, thanks Tsuki.”

Yachi watched Akina in amusement, seeing her friend's glowing expression. The last time she had seen Akina this happy was when she had her first strawberry after being allergic up until the end of middle school. She didn’t know what had her so happy but she wasn’t going to question it. She liked seeing her like this. “I’m making a trip to the vending machine.” Akina called out, climbing out of her seat.

“Sounds good.” She watched as Akina almost skipped out the door. Akina couldn’t help as she grew excited, hoping she could see Yamaguchi on her way back.

Tsukishima grabbed his coffee when he heard a humming. He stopped, recognizing the same song Yamaguchi had been humming earlier. Turning he saw Akina lost in her phone, humming to herself making him growl in response. The girl looked up from her phone seeing Tsukishima.

“Oh, hi Tsukishima.” Akina greeted cheerfully furthering his anger.

“Alright, listen up.” He called out, surprising her. Before he seemed so level-headed but now he looked pissed. “I don’t know what you're expecting to get out of Tadashi. Whether you're using him to get to me or one of the other club members, if you want to grab their attention don’t do it through him. I’m tired of girls like you trying to use him to get whatever you want. I’m not interested!” Akina couldn’t help herself as she started to laughing, making Tsukishima stop in confusion. “What? Why are you laughing?” He stammered, trying to keep himself in an angry state. He couldn’t back down. She just smiled at him.

“Wow. Tadashi wasn’t kidding. You are salty.” He just blinked in surprise, gaping at her. “I thought he was just joking.” He towered over the girl yet she didn’t seem scared of him at all. She was even laughing at his face. Who the hell is she? Seeing he had backed down slightly, she knew her words would actually reach him. “No offense but I’m not interested,” Akina explained carefully. “I know you’re worried about Tadashi because you two have been friends for a while but I’m not using him to try and get in with any of the other players.”

“Then why else would you be so nice to him all the time! There has to be a reason!” Akina lowered her head, blushing. Tsukishima immediately stopped, seeing her flustered expression. That’s the same one Yamaguchi has. A smirk formed on his face. “You like Tadashi.” The girl jolted and Tsukishima knew he hit the right spot.

“He’s just a friend!” She shot back, red-faced. He looked at her smugly, knowing he had finally bested her. She let out a sigh, settling herself. “If you want to know it's because of how he treats me. Most people write me off as being too mature or no fun to be around so they just avoid me. In reality, it just takes me a while to get comfortable with people.” Akina just smiled to herself, playing with her braid. “Tadashi was the first person in a while I’ve grown comfortable with. He’s sweet, honest and he has this drive to be better that I don’t understand. He just surprises me, you know.” He looked up at the blonde who was honestly shocked. She really did care about him and everything she said made sense. “But I guess that’s why you like him too.” Tsukishima felt his cheeks tint at the attention before shaking it off.

“No wonder you like him. You’re a weirdo.” Akina let out an embarrassed growl, glaring up at the blonde. She thought they were having a moment and gained a mutual understanding but then he had to ruin it.

“At least I’m not too cool to admit he’s a good friend!” She huffed, crossing her arms. He just chuckled in amusement. It was hard to take her seriously as he looked down on her.

“Maybe try admitting your feelings before you come after me.” He turned to leave, smirking to himself. Dealing with him was like dealing with Takinoue, the cocky jerk. Akina just huffed in annoyance, grabbing her drink from the vending machine. She was sweet but witty and she apparently had spunk. A soft smile grew on his face, no wonder Tadashi likes her so much.

Tsukishima walked back to see Yamaguchi humming with a big smile as he looked out the window. The blonde held back a scoff surprised he didn’t realize why Yamaguchi was so bubbly. “So you’re sharing music with mart girl?” He questioned, taking a seat across from Yamaguchi. The green hair boy jolted and began to panic. In a flustered mess, he tried to figure out what to say. “You don’t have to lie.”

“Akina was humming it and it got stuck in my head.” He admitted with a heavy sigh, feeling the weight come off his chest. “I like her Tsuki. I know you don’t but if you got to know her you would understand. I want to be friends with her whether you like it or not.” He winced, waiting for the blonde to get upset. Honestly, Tsukishima was just surprised at how in charge he was acting. He was less timid and actually telling him how he felt instead of just following in his shadow.

“Anything else?” Yamaguchi just looked at him dumbfounded.

“You aren’t mad?”

“Well you did lie and that pisses me off.” Yamaguchi felt guilty after everything Tsukishima had been through. “But I didn’t help matters.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Next time don’t hide stuff like that from me.”

“Sorry Tsuki.”

“Even though she has bad taste in music she doesn’t seem bad.” Tsukishima admitted, turning away, not wanting to admit he was wrong. “And I think she really does like you Tadashi, as weird as that may seem.” Yamaguchi just smiled in response.

“I’m glad.”

“But sir if you would just hear me out.” Akina insisted, trying to keep her tone calm. She was in a meeting with the vice-principal of the school trying to convince him to create a student section for the school's teams along with the volleyball team. They had been talking back and forth for the last ten minutes with him not budging.

“I said no.” The vice principal told her in irritation. Akina gripped her fist, trying to stay calm. She just needed to explain it to him.

“A student section is essential.” She explained in frustration. “They need to see their school and classmates cheering them on. We used to be a powerhouse school but we've fallen. If only we had support we-”

“Ms. Shimada we have no one who is willing to run a student section. It would be pointless to form anything. Unless you would be willing to manage it would I consider it.” Akina bit her lip, keeping her mouth closed. She knew that he had backed her into a corner and she was stuck. “But you know that would go against the agreement that me and your father set up for you to work at the mart while still attending school.” She sat back into her chair in defeat.

“Yes, sir.” She dropped her head in defeat.

“As I thought. Before you are dismissed-” He added before becoming more serious. “For future reference, Ms. Shimada, any actions like this and I will make it so you would be required to join a club and unable to work while attending.” She grit her teeth before nodding.

“Yes sir.” Akina left the office, feeling herself become irritated. She hoped that would have gone better, now she would have to put up with the vice principal for the rest of her three years. If only he would just understand. And using the mart against her as a bargaining chip, it was cheap.

“So you butted heads with the principal?” Yamaguchi asked in surprise. Akina nodded, taking a drink of her strawberry milk. Yachi had committee work so she was eating lunch with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in their normal spot.

“Yeah, he was a jerk.” She sighed, kicking her feet off the edge of the window sill. “I just wish I could have gotten you guys a student section but then he had to bring up the agreement…” She trailed off in thought, hearing that Tsukishima perked up suddenly.

“Agreement?”

“Well, students here have to join a club and aren’t allowed to work jobs.” She explained nervously. She hated talking about this. “For me the mart is seen as a job so dad had to come in and talk to him about making an exception for me. They had eventually come to an agreement.”

“Oh, so that’s you.” Tsukishima called out making her flinch. Yamaguchi looked between them confused. “The rumor was going around the beginning of school about a student who got away with not joining a club. A lot of the other students weren’t happy.”

“Yeah and a lot of people figured out it was me and gave me a hard time about it but I’ve just been trying to ignore it.” She waved it off but she had grown used to the looks she got when she would walk around the school. She had just learned to keep a brave face on. “Luckily it’s died down so less people are talking about it.” Everything clicked for Yamaguchi. Why she was never around any of the other students and why she was so avid about making him feel supported.

“Well if anyone says something me and Tsuki will handle it.” Yamaguchi announced, suddenly. “You have us.” Tsukishima was about to comment something snarky but Yamaguchi nudged him hoping to stop him from insulting her. The blonde kept his mouth closed for Yamaguchi. She blushed, before laughing.

“You don’t need to worry yourself about that. But I appreciate it.” It was nice to have other people who were on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos, it's awesome to see so many people are enjoying this story. I can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned for the future!
> 
> Also, Ricky Montgomery and mxmtoon Line Without Hook is my new favorite Akina and Yamaguchi song on the playlist! Ricky's part is Yamaguchi feeling insecure because while he likes Akina it seems like she is too good for him meanwhile mxmtoon is Akina feeling like she's finally found someone who truly sees her and wanting more because he is enough. Both of them are a Line Without a Hook without each other!


	10. Chapter 9

“So if they don’t get their grades up they can’t go to Tokyo for the training camp?” Akina asked as the three of them walked home together.

“And if they fail one exam they have to stay behind.” Tsukishima explained, unaffected.

“I’m surprised Kageyama gets bad grades.” Yamaguchi added. “You think he would be a little smarter than the rest of them. Hinata doesn’t really surprise me though.”

“His brain is just like a volleyball, just empty space inside.” Akina just let out a giggle in response. Both boys looked over at the girl, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but blush at how cute her laugh was.

“You’re so mean Tsuki.” At the sound of the nickname, the blonde jolted, gritting his teeth at the girl.

“I don’t see any issue with talking about those freaks. Also, don’t call me that. My name is Tsukishima. If you’re going to address me, do it properly.” The blonde explained, showing his annoyance to the girl.

“But Tadashi calls you Tsuki.” The girl shot back. 

“That’s different.” Yamaguchi just looked back and forth between the two as they bickered.

“How so?” Tsukishima hit his limit and turned on the girl.

“Because Tadashi is my friend and you’re just a stray he took in.” He told her matter of factly, crossing his arms.

“I may be stray but at least I’m cute.” She exclaimed making the boys flustered. “You’ve welcomed me in so now you're stuck with me.” Yamaguchi let out a laugh at the girl's blunt response and Tsukishima's dumbfounded face. Tsukishima was at a standstill. Sure she was annoyingly happy sometimes but she was also witty and it messed with him. The blonde shook off his standstill and pushed a pressure point on the girl's head. 

“I think ‘cute’ is over-exaggerated.” Akina felt her body tense up and let out a whine in discomfort. The blonde let out a smirk at the girl's discomfort before removing his hand. “But if we're stuck with you, try to be a little less annoying.”

“Whatever Blondie. Just admit you like me.” She rubbed the top of her head, glaring at the blonde. She turned to Yamaguchi standing by her side. “He is so mean, how do you put up with him?”

“Years of experience.” Yamaguchi explained, holding back a chuckle, making the girl let out an annoying huff.

“Hurry up or I’m leaving you two.” Tsukishima called out, walking ahead of them.

“Sorry Tsuki!” He called out, urging the girl to catch up with him.

“Tsukishima!” A voice called out making all three of them jump, stopping in the road. Turning they saw Hinata and Kageyama, anxiously waiting. “Sorry.” Hinata apologized. “Can you help us study?! Please?” 

“Me? No thank you.” Tsukishima blandly told him, making Hinata groan in frustration.

“Just a couple of minutes a day or at least maybe give me a few pointers here and there.”

“Couldn’t you maybe spare some time before and after practice?” Yamaguchi suggested to him. The blonde seemed to get lost in thought for a moment before looking at Kageyama.

“Don’t you think it’s kinda unfair to make the little guy do all of the groveling?” Tsukishima tormented. “I wanna hear it from you.” Yamaguchi let out a chuckle, watching the scene play out. Akina couldn’t help but watch, honestly, it was kinda fun when it wasn’t her on the other end of his insults. Kageyama’s face screwed up in anger as Hinata urged him to say it.

“Please...help us.” Kageyama told him just above a whisper, she barely heard it.

“What was that?” Tsukishima asked, leaning over hand cupped over his ear.

“Could you please help us study?” It was barely a pitch higher and more aggravated. Akina couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore as Tsukishima took a couple of steps closer.

“Can you please speak up?” Still pretending he couldn’t hear with a smirk on his face.

“I’m asking you! Would you please help us study?!” He shouted, making everyone jump back in surprise at his loudness. Kageyama bowed waiting for an answer but Akina flinched when she saw what store they were in front of.

“What’s all the racket?!” Ukai shouted, throwing the door open to his store, shocking the boys. “Keep it down!”

“Sorry Coach.” Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama called out.

“Sorry Uncle Ukai!” Akina called out, waving nervously. She knew her uncle hated when teenagers were obnoxious like that. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Tsukishima shrugged, making the girl shake her head in annoyance.

“We should get out of here before he takes our head.” She told the boys quality, not wanting to upset her uncle further. She urged Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to keep walking. 

“I’m still surprised he’s your uncle.” Yamaguchi commented as they continued to walk. Akina shrugged in response. Tsukishima suddenly stopped surprising the other two. Turning they saw Hinata and Kageyama silently following behind them, jolting at the sign of being caught.

“We aren’t starting tonight, get out of here.” Tsukishima glared at the two first years. Hinata let out a shout of annoyance and Kageyama let out a growl in annoyance as they stormed off in the opposite direction.

“That was a little harsh.” Akina bumped her elbow against the blonde's arm. He held back his annoyance and sent the girl a smirk.

“I didn’t want to have to worry about any more strays.” He told her with a shrug before walking off.

“Because your scary face didn’t scare me off! You’re still stuck with me, like it or not!” Beside her, she heard Yamaguchi laugh. A smile fell on her face as she could help the laugh that came out with his. Tsukishima just shook his head, holding back a smile of his own. While it wasn’t perfect it seemed like everyone was somewhat happy with the new trio they had formed.

"Why are we being so stealthy?" Hinata whispered to Sugawara as the volleyball team slowly moved through the school. Sugawara just shushed him as he peeked around the corner, finding what he was looking for.

"I knew it." Sugawara called out to the rest of the guys. They all leaned over to see Akina talking with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

"Is it Akina again?" Daichi asked in surprise. “She’s been around those two a lot lately.”

"And she puts up with Tsukishima.” Kageyama stated when he saw the girl not even take offense when the blonde snaps at her with a salty comment. I don’t think any of them had seen anyone besides Yamaguchi handle Tsukishima like that.

"Maybe she’s Tsukishima’s girlfriend.” Asahi suggested making Sugawara shake his head.

"She’s definitely Yamaguchi’s. Those two have had a thing since day one."

“But Yamaguchi told me she wasn’t his girlfriend. I asked.” Hinata explained making all of them start to think over the situation.

“Dating or not she sure has helped Tsukishima’s attitude and boosted Yamaguchi’s confidence.” Daichi smiled, seeing the two first years who had trouble adapting to the team finally getting more comfortable.

“Could you blame them? She’s so cute!” Tanaka and Nishinoya called out, making the others shush him. The loud noise made Akina jump and all three of them look over.

“You’re going to blow our cover!” Sugawara called out, covering Tanaka and Nishinoya’s mouths. Tripping over Hinata they fell into a heap into the hallway before moving back behind the wall they were originally hiding behind. Akina held back her amusement while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked on in disappointment at their teammates.

"What's going on over there?" Akina questioned holding back a laugh.

“I don’t know…” Yamguchi sighed in embarrassment, looking away.

“I’ve learned just to ignore it.” Tsukishima waved off in annoyance, wishing he didn’t know them.

“I think I just signed myself up for a disaster!” Yachi called out in despair as she sat down at her desk. Akina looked up in surprise, putting her textbook down. 

“What happened?” The taller girl asked, turning to face the blonde who sat behind her. 

“They were all so tall and scary. I’ve never been more scared for my life before. The way they all huddled around me...I thought I was going to die! And then when I left there was the guy with piercings who looked like he might kill me!”

“It sounds like you signed up for a cult.” Akina teased with a smile, missing how the blonde paled in response.

“Not a cult!” The girl cried out. “I couldn’t help it Akina! I told them I wanted to join and now they own me!” She slammed her head down on the desk making Akina jump at the noise.

“I’m sure the school wouldn’t have a cult.” She nervously looked at her friend, trying to find the right words. “Just tell the club manager you aren’t interested.” She explained, trying to coax her anxious friend out of her panic. “What club did you join anyway?”

“Um…” She mumbled before raising her head to peek at her. “The volleyball club.” Akina couldn’t help it as she lost it and started laughing. “Akina?” Yachi called out in concern, seeing her friend nearly fall off of her chair she was laughing so hard. Finally, the girl composed herself, wiping the tears that formed from her eyes.

“You should have told me it was the volleyball club.” She was barely able to get out between her occasional laugh. “Those guys aren’t as bad as you think. I promise.”

“But they’re so tall and scary.” The girl squeaked in response. Akina just sighed, everyone was tall and scary to Yachi but her anxiety just overwhelmed her.

“How about one day we go together to the club and you can see the club with me. Maybe the second time with me will be better.” Akina hoped she could get her friend out of her funk, knowing how anxious Yachi was, but at the same time, she wanted her to be a part of something too. “I don’t work at the mart on Wednesday so I can go with you if you’re still interested.”

“You would do that for me?”

“Of course, I’m pretty familiar with the game so I could teach you.”

“You’re amazing! Thank you!” Yachi called out, pulling her into a hug. Akina just laughed and hugged her friend back.

“You terrified Hitoka today.” Akina called out to Yamaguchi, taking a seat on one of the boxes outback. “You made her think she joined a cult.” He lowered the ball he was about to serve.

“She did seem really scared of us.” Yamaguchi admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t you think calling us a cult is a bit much?”

“She’s always been anxious.” She explained with a sigh. “And being under five foot you guys probably seem like giants.” Losing herself in thought she couldn’t help but laugh. “I bet Tsuki looked like a titan, that beanstalk.” Yamaguchi laughed in response. “I’m surprised she wanted to join. She’s never been big into sports.”

“Maybe she joined because of you.” He suggested making the girl shrug.

“I guess. Honestly, she might have just been blinded by Kiyoko’s beauty.” She grabbed a spare volleyball and started setting it up to herself. “You seem to be more comfortable practicing.”

“Well I guess but that doesn't mean that it’s going the way I want it.” He sighed in frustration making her stop the ball she was tossing to herself. “I can land the ball in practice but every time I’m up to serve elsewhere I freeze. I can’t explain it.”

“You’ll get it.” Akina reassured him with a smile making his cheeks flush. “Just keep going at it! You got me and dad to keep you going.”

“While you’re right...” Shimada called out, placing his hands on his hips. “He can’t practice if you’re distracting him Pumpkin.” Both of them blushed, knowing they had been caught.

“Sorry, dad.” She called out, getting up. Giving Yamaguchi a parting smile she tossed him the ball and went back into the mart. Yamaguchi held back an annoyed sigh. While he wanted to spend time with her, there never seemed like there was any time to do so. Sure he saw her at practice or at the mart but it wasn't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos, it helps keep me going!


	11. Chapter 10

As soon as the bell rang out Yamaguchi got out of his seat and grabbed his wallet, double-checking he had enough money. Once he had, he went over to Tsukishima at the other side of the classroom. “Tsuki. Do you want anything from the vending machine?” Tsukishima just looked at him uninterested and waved him off, not able to help the smirk that grew on his face as the green-haired boy turned to leave the room.

“While you’re gone, tell Akina I said hi.” Tsukishima called out smugly, making the freckled face boy jolt, turning red in the face. Yamaguchi quickly left the classroom, not wanting to suffer anymore embarrassment.

“How does he read me so well?” Yamaguchi complained to himself. Heading down to the vending machine and picked out a strawberry and chocolate milk. While it wasn’t mochi he could at least get her something strawberry. He wanted to see her in person again, not just a quick hello or goodbye in the hallway or when he came for practice at the mart. Yamaguchi stopped at the stairs back to the classrooms and took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. He never understood why he was so anxious to see her or why his heart did flips every time she was with him. After taking a moment he walked up the stairs, feeling ready to talk to her.

“Yamaguchi!” A voice called out, breaking him out of his focus. He was slightly annoyed but pushed it aside, looking to see Hinata and Kageyama. “Can you please help us with English?”

“Sorry, I’m kinda terrible with English.” He explained, making the orange-haired boy drop his shoulders in defeat. “I’m headed to go see Akina and she’s friends with that new first-year manager we just met. They're both in class five, so maybe they can help you.”

“That’s right. Classes four and five are for college prep.” Hinata remembered as they walked towards the classroom together.

“Are you still working at the market tonight?” Yachi asked Akina suddenly. Akina looked at her confused before answering.

“Just like normal.” The blonde girl slumped in response. “Why? What’s up?”

“I’ve really been wanting to go back and see the club,” Yachi explained, taking a drink from her banana-flavored milk.

“Hey!” A voice called out, making her jolt. Both girls looked over to see Hinata, Kageyama and Yamaguchi walk in together. “Sorry to bug you guys.” Hinata greeted. Akina peaked over at Yamaguchi and waved with a smile. 

“Hey guys!” Akina greeted cheerfully.

“It’s the volleyball guys.” Yachi whispered to her in slight fear.

“Didn’t you just say you wanted to go back?” She questioned, turning to face the girl.

“Well yeah but…” Yachi trailed off and Akina knew she was turning into a panicked mess

“Anyway, my names Shoyo Hinata.” He introduced, seemingly snapping the girl out of her nervous trance. “And this is Kageyama.”

“Hello there.” He greeted awkwardly. Akina waved Yamaguchi over.

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Uh...hi.” Yachi greeted nervously, looking to Akina who encouraged her.

“Do you enjoy studying Yachi?” Hinata asked.

“Uh...well I don’t hate it but…”

“It would be great if you could two could help us with English!” Hinata shoved his notebook towards them before jumping at Kageyama. “Wouldn’t it?”

“If you don’t mind?” The taller boy asked nervously.

“If we fail our exams next month we can’t take the trip to Tokyo.” He explained to Yachi. “So we’ve had that four eyed bully jerkface Tsukishima tutoring us till now.” Akina couldn’t help but start to chuckle at the name. While it wasn’t the most creative, it was funny. “But now he’s getting really irritated with us because were too stupid!” 

“He’s not that bad Hinata.” Kageyama tried to justify.

“Yachi will have to help you, I’m not the best with English.” Akina admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“I can if you want me to.” Yachi resposned nervously.

“Really?!” Hinata asked in excitement.

“Sure.” She said cheerfully before her face slightly dropped. “But I’m sorry if I’m not any nicer to you then the four eyed bully jerk faced guy.” Akina laughed at her unknowing roast against the blonde who wasn’t there.

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Hinata encouraged her.

“I have to agree. You are nothing like Tsukishima.” Akina encouraged making Yachi nod in agreement to help tutor the boys. “Here, take my seat.” Akina encouraged Hinata to take her seat so that she could tutor them easier. She moved to sit on top of her desk, watching as Yachi went over English with them. Surprisingly she was calm. Maybe the prospect of doing something she was comfortable with like studying would make her easier to open up to other people.

“She’s a natural.” Akina broke out of her thoughts and looked over to Yamaguchi who sat at the desk next to her. “Hopefully they actually understand it.”

“Yachi is really smart and a wiz at English. She should have them ready for any exam.”

“While I believe in Yachi, I wouldn’t be so sure about those two.” He explained getting a laugh out of the girl. His hands tightened around the cartons, reminding him why he was there to begin with. “I bought you some strawberry milk.” Handing one of the cartons to her, he saw her light up.

“Aw. Thanks. I was craving something strawberry.” Akina smiled, making his heart flutter. He shook off his embarrassment, watching her as she took a drink of the strawberry milk and let out a happy sigh. “Did you come to get help from Yachi too?”

“No. I ran into them in the hallway.” He picked at his cheek nervously. “I actually wanted to see you.” This time Akina’s face lit up, unable to help it. All Yamaguchi could think about was how cute her freckles were. The girl shook her head, shaking off her embarrassment.

“Well I’m glad you did. I like seeing you outside of volleyball.” She smiled, making his heart stop again. Why does everything she does seem so cute? Sure he thought other girls were cute before and he was sure he had a thing for blondes but seeing her smile and laugh made him feel something else entirely. “I should go.” He called out suddenly, a flustered mess. “Tsuki is waiting for me.”

“Oh okay.” She smiled but she was bummed he was leaving. “See you tonight.” Yamaguchi waved and Akina waved back, watching him go. The boy let out a sigh of relief, feeling his heart settle. Akina let out a sigh, quickly covering her red face with her hands. She was able to be so cool-headed around him but then after she felt so flustered and overtaken by embarrassment. What is wrong with her? It wasn’t like she was anything special to him, they were just friends. She couldn’t make something out of nothing.

Carefully opening the door to the gym, Akina peaked her head inside to see if there were any stray balls headed her way. Seeing she was safe, she kneeled to put on her court shoes. There was another team in green and white. They must be having a practice match. “Well hey, kiddo.” Ukai greeted. “Surprised to see you here on your day off.”

“Well Hitoka wanted me to come with her so she could get more comfortable. I might try to teach her some of the rules and terms if that’s okay.” He smiled and ruffled her hair.

“You’re welcome here anytime.” She smiled, pushing his hand away.

“It’s almost time to start, suit up!” Daichi called out, making everyone gather to grab their jerseys. Yamaguchi walked over, seeing Akina he brightened up.

“Hey guys.” She greeted Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “Feeling good about the match?” She asked, watching Tsukishima take off his glasses so he could put on his jersey. 

“It’s just a practice match.” Tsukishima shrugged, pulling his shirt off so he could change. Akina just barely held back a snicker that caught the blonde's ear. “What’s so funny?” He eyed the girl down in confusion.

“You just look so squinty eyed without your glasses.” She chuckled which pissed him off. He flicked her foreahead, making her cry out. Grabbing his glasses and jersey he walked off. 

“I think you pissed him off.” Yamaguchi told her as Akina rubbed her forehead in irritation.

“I was just teasing. It’s fun to mess with him.” She smirked, making Yamaguchi shake his head. “What? He deserves some...” Akina trailed off when Yamaguchi took off his shirt, showing her everything underneath. He was a lot more muscular than she thought. She knew she was staring but she couldn’t stop. Yamaguchi waited for her to continue in slight confusion.

“Um...Akina?” He questioned making her jolt out of her thoughts, she could feel her cheeks heating up as he pulled on his jersey. Tsukishima watched with a chuckle at Yamaguchi's cluelessness. While he was pissed at the girl, seeing her so flustered made it worth it.

“I was uh…” She stammered, unable to get any words out. “Have a good match!” Out of instinct, she shoved him towards the court. He looked at her in confusion before joining the other players on the court. Akina turned, trying to calm herself down. 

“I wish I had a camera to get the look on your face. It was priceless.” Tsukishima told her in a hushed voice as he passed, making her face flame up again.

“Shut up squinty!” The whistle rang out and they all gathered up in front of Ukai. Yachi watched on, waiting to see what would happen next.

“Karasuno...fight!” They shouted together.

“This is my favorite part.” Akina leaned over to Yachi with a smile. Yachi looked at her in confusion before seeing Karasuno take the court. The power they had was incredible. Yachi let out a gasp, in awe. No wonder Akina loves it so much.

“Thanks for walking with us.” Yachi thanked Tsukishima and Yamaguchi timidly. She looked to Akina for reassurance and Akina gave her a smile. She was hoping if Yachi spent more time with the guys she would be more comfortable. 

“We didn’t want you two to be alone since it’s dark.” Yamaguchi explained. While that was true, he also wanted to spend more time with Akina.

“Yeah there can be scary things.” She added anxiously. “What if we got kidnapped while walking alone?”

“Who would want to kidnap speckles?” Tsukishima jabbed at Akina with a smirk, walking ahead of the group. “They would realize how annoying you are and return you.” Akina just huffed, shaking her head.

“Funny but you can’t return me squinty.” Akina called out with her own smirk. The blonde seemingly ignored her and kept walking. Yachi looked between the two of them. “He’s just being salty, ignore him.”

“Oh, okay.” Yachi called out with a smile.

“I almost forgot.” Akina remembered, turning to Yamaguchi. “Dad’s going to put off practice at the mart for a while. With exams, he has to cover the shop so I can study and he wants you to have less to worry about.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi called out, glumly. They barely saw each other as it was and now he wasn’t going to see her every night like he normally would. “Thanks.” She looked at him, trying to read his gloomy expression.

“Aw, are you going to miss me Strawberry Cheeks?” Akina called out with a smile, making Yamaguchi blush. Tsukishima stopped walking when he heard the nickname, trying to keep his anger in check.

“Strawberry Cheeks?” Yachi asked in confusion.

“It’s my nickname for Tadashi because his freckles look like the seeds of a strawberry.” She explained making Tsukishima grit his teeth. Just when he thought she was different, she was just like the rest of them. He could just hear the insults kids used to call Yamaguchi when they were younger to make fun of his freckles. He turned about to tell her off when he saw the smile on Yamaguchi’s face.

“I’m not sure how she came up with it.” Yamaguchi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “But it’s kind of grown on me.” She couldn’t help the blush that filled her cheeks in response.

“We’ll I’m glad.” Akina laughed. Yachi couldn’t help but look between the two of them, happy to see Akina was making more friends. They stopped at the intersection her and Yachi would have to take. “Looks like this is where we split up.”

“Are you two going to be okay walking the rest of the way?” Yamaguchi asked.

“We’ve got each other.” Akina nudged Yachi, making her nod in agreement. “See you guys later.” Yamaguchi waved, seeing them go down a side street.

“So you let her call you Strawberry Cheeks?” Tsukishima asked, making Yamaguchi flush. “Don’t you feel insulted by it?”

“Not really.” Yamaguchi shrugged. He looked down at the road with a smile on his face. “Akina loves strawberries so when she calls me Strawberry Cheeks it’s almost like she…” He trailed off, face turning bright red at what was about to come out of his mouth. Tsukishima just looked at him in confusion. “She just likes strawberries okay!” He shouted, before continuing to walk, hoping to hide his blush.

“Whatever you say.” Tsukishima called out with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! The support has been incredible so thank you so much! I've been writing a lot lately since classes have calmed down and I can't wait for you guys to see where this story is going!


End file.
